1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to a process for forming an organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices have attracted increasing attention in recent years. Examples of organic electronic device include Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (“OLEDs”). Current research in the production of full color OLEDs is directed toward the development of cost effective, high throughput processes for producing color pixels. For the manufacture of monochromatic displays, spin-coating processes have been widely adopted. However, manufacture of full color displays usually requires certain modifications to procedures used in manufacture of monochromatic displays. For example, to make a display with full color images, each display pixel is divided into three subpixels, each emitting one of the three primary colors: red, green, and blue.
A representative example of a full color OLED is given in FIG. 1. The electronic device 100 includes one or more layers 120 and 130 to facilitate the injection of holes from the anode layer 110 into the electroluminescent layer 140. An optional electron transport layer 150 is located between the electroluminescent layer 140 and a cathode layer 160. A substrate, not shown, can be present adjacent the anode 110 or the cathode 160. The substrate is frequently present adjacent the anode.
In a full color OLED, the electroluminescent layer 140 is divided into red subpixel areas 141 comprising a red electroluminescent material, green subpixel areas 142 comprising a green electroluminescent material, and blue subpixel areas 143 comprising a blue electroluminescent material. Upon the application of a voltage across the device, red subpixel areas 141 emit red light, green subpixel areas 142 emit green light, and blue subpixel areas 143 emit blue light.
This division of full-color pixels into three subpixels has resulted in a need to modify current processes for depositing different organic polymeric materials onto a single substrate during the manufacture of OLED displays.